Archery bow sights have become very sophisticated as evidenced by the sights of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,351,103 to Brown, 3,058,221 to McNeel, 3,355,809 to Guyton, 3,667,444 to Depatie, 3,854,217 to Killian, 3,871,105 to Brougham, 4,020,560 to Heck, 4,136,461 to Berneck, 4,142,297 to Altier, 4,142,282 to Killian, 4,237,615 to Bracknell, and 4,368,581 to Tullos. Common among these sights is the ability to adjust the various elements of the sight relative to one another and the bow for improved accuracy. As illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,217 to Killian, such adjustments are typically both orthogonal (e.g., vertical movement of Killian's sight bar 42 relative to his horizontal, extension bar 20) and pivotal (e.g., pivotal movement of Killian's sight-supporting block 50 relative to his underlying carriage 48). Further, such adjustments are both gross and fine in degree (e.g., gross movement of Killian's sight bar on his extension bar using his latch arrangement 64 versus the fine movement of these two members that can be accomplished using his screw 68).
The present invention involves improvements in the manner of making fine, pivotal adjustments of one sight member relative to another. For example, in the disclosed manner of U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,217 to Killian, the pivotal adjustment of his sight-supporting block 50 relative to his underlying carriage 48 must not only be done by manually moving 50 relative to 48 but the two members must also be manually held in place while his locking screws 56 are retightened. This is obviously a fairly cumbersome manner in which to attempt to precisely level an element such as his bubble sight 112. Further, if the desired leveling is not initially achieved, Killian's entire process of loosening the locking screws 56, manually pivoting his member 50, holding the member 50 in place, and retightening the screws 56 must be repeated. In contrast, the embodiments of the present invention precisely move one member relative to another by manipulation of only a single set screw. Further, this arrangement will hold the members in the desired relative positioning until the locking screws can be retightened. Additionally, if the desired positioning is not initially achieved, the embodiments of the present invention will hold the members in the previous positioning while the locking screws are loosened wherein the previous positioning can then be used as a reference point to make any further adjustments.